Fallen Storms
by Shy no Jutsu
Summary: Pairings: MadaDei SasIta SasoKo InoSaku Rated M for: Sex, Nudity, Language, and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

((NOTE: I don't own Naruto, and if I did I would be writing the books not fan fiction.))

Tobi xx Deidara 3

Tobi walked through the forest humming a song to himself, and smiling behind his mask. "What a beautiful day it is outside! I wonder where Sempai is…" Tobi thought to himself speaking about Deidara. The two were partners so to speak, and had a dysfunctional friend-ship. Tobi thought everything about them being friends was how it was supposed to be. So being his usual care-free self he began to skip through the forest disturbing the leaves and several animals nearby. Near by a squirrel chattered angrily before running up its' tree. Tobi slung a Kunai high up in the tree, and the squirrel came down, Tobi had hit it dead in the king. "Tobi is getting better with Kunai!" Tobi declared happily.

"Not good enough." The voice of Deidara behind him startled him. "You would have hit it further down the tree if you had been on point." Deidara said tossing a kunai into the tree and knocking the first one to the ground. Tobi stood happily looking at his friend, "Deidara-sempai is so good with weapons. It almost scares Tobi." Deidara had a small smirk come to his face, "Well if I scare you perhaps there is something between your ears." Tobi looked confused and stuck a finger in one ear, "I don't feel anything Sempai." He said looking worried. Deidara couldn't help but let a small chuckle go, "I'm not surprised." Tobi was still confused but walked to where the two Kunai lay and picked his up tossing the other to Deidara.

"How many times have I told you not to throw those unless you mean to kill?" Itachi said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Itachi-sempai, Tobi did kill see!" Tobi said proudly holding up the bloody squirrel corpse. Itachi just sighed of boredom and looked over to Deidara. "What are you doing out here?" Itachi asked casually. "Someone had to watch him." Deidara said with a shrug. Itachi nodded and began to walk the other direction. "Itachi-Sempai doesn't like Tobi very much." Tobi said with a frown behind his mask. The child-like ninja was very sensitive when it came to people not liking him. "Itachi doesn't like anyone." Deidara said simply looking at Tobi.

That made Tobi feel a little better, but he thought that Itachi must be lonely. "Are you ready to go home?" Deidara asked. Tobi shook his head, "No I want to stay out here for a while." Deidara let out a sigh but agreed. "Alright then, we can stay outside, but there is a storm coming." Deidara warned. Tobi began to shake a little, "Deidara-sempai Tobi doesn't like storms." Deidara frowned, "Well then we need to start heading back."

As if on cue the wind began to pick up, and thunder could be heard. Tobi jumped and ran to Deidara grabbing onto his cloak tightly. "Tobi is scared; Tobi can't go anywhere when he's scared." Tobi said, and his legs were obviously locked. Then the rain began to pour down on the two, and Tobi began to shake like a leaf.

Deidara grunted from his weight but seeing how afraid the child-like ninja was he didn't complain. "Alright then looks like we're going to have to make a shelter." Deidara said grabbing some heavy fallen trees and bending them, he pulled off leaves covering the soaked wood in it. He crawled into the shelter with Tobi still on his back. Inside the shelter it was cold and wet. Tobi was shaking out of fear, and he pulled off his cloak sitting it down on the ground underneath him. Now at least he wouldn't get his pants wet. Deidara pulled off his cloak as well putting it besides Tobi's and sitting there with him. "I'm scared Deidara-sempai." Tobi said, and suddenly a rush of compassion washed through Deidara. "It's alright Tobi I'll take care of you." Tobi nodded and pulled the other Ninja against him holding him there for comfort. Deidara looked down at the Ninja and wrapped his arms around them as the storm began to get worse and worse. It seemed as if it was going to rain for days.


	2. Chapter 2

It had already been late when Deidara started following Tobi's tracks. Finding him hadn't been hard at all, but they were too far from any of the villages to really worry about others tracking them. Now the sun was dipping below the horizon, and he could feel a damp chill creeping through the air. "It's getting cold Sempai, Tobi feels cold." He said looking up at Deidara. Deidara nodded agreeing with him for once. It was getting cold, to the degree he wondered if the rain would freeze, or if it would even stop. He closed his eyes; he hated the feeling of being trapped in this shelter. Deidara hated being trapped anywhere, he liked to go outside and feel the wind through his hair. Now all he felt was his feet going numb from the chill. He moved one of them absently trying to warm it up. "How long do you think we will have to stay here Deidara-sempai?" Tobi asked his face worried behind his mask.

"I don't know Tobi, the rain could stop tonight or it could be a week before it stops." Deidara said honestly. Out in the woods as the last fingers of twilight slid away it was _dark_, and not the kind of dark you had inside. This was the pitch blackness where you couldn't see your hand in front of your face. Deidara hated darkness; he loved the light of an explosion. That was another thing they wouldn't know if they needed them for a mission. At least Itachi knew what direction they were in, if he could even see the way. Deidara let out a small sigh; it looked like it was just going to be Tobi with him. He closed his eyes rubbing the hair out of his face and exposing the lenses in his right eye. He could feel exhaustion hitting him like a ton of bricks. As if responding Tobi yawned. Deidara began to lie down on his cloak; thankful for the water proof material. At least he would be able to sleep without the wet ground seeping chills into his bones.

Tobi lay down as well but whimpered because he knew he couldn't sleep in his mask. He would suffocate behind it if I didn't take it off. "Sempai promise that you won't look at Tobi." Deidara rolled over curious as to what he was talking about. The ninja was sliding off his mask, and Deidara knew he couldn't see him if he had wanted to. "I won't." Deidara promised rolling over and trying to sleep on the cold hard ground. Tobi nodded trusting his Sempai. When he slid his mask off he rubbed his tired eyes. He rolled over the opposite way from Deidara and let himself slip into a deep sleep. Deidara lay awake for a few moments longer seeing the starlight coming in through the thin veil of leaves. Then he too drifted off into a much needed sleep.

As usual Deidara woke long before Tobi. He sat up, and remembering his promise from the night before he tried to keep his eyes from wandering to Tobi. After a few minutes of painful concentration he found that he couldn't help but look. He rolled over and covered his mask to hold back a gasp. Tobi was beautiful, his long raven locks hung down his cloak. He had the familiar trails the same as Itachi's. Deidara looked at him for a few moments before wondering why he would ever wear a mask to cover up his face. He was so handsome, and he had no need for a mask. Deidara couldn't help but reach over and lightly touch Tobi's cheek. Tobi's eyes flashed open in an instant, with shock in them as Madara met his eyes. They were gorgeous with a sharingan in them he wasn't familiar with. Tobi slid on his mask almost immediately as he figured out what was going on. "I told you not to look." Tobi's voice had changed from child-like to the man he had seen. Deidara kept his eyes away from the ninja. Tobi slid off his mask; now that Deidara had seen him there was no use to keep the mask on. It felt better on his skin to keep the mask off anyway. The sun was coming up and small warmth came. It was still raining outside, and harder than it had been before. Tobi couldn't stay angry at his sempai he was sure he had been curious for as long as they had known each other.

Deidara finally had the nerve to look back at Madara and a small blush came to his face as he looked into those beautiful eyes. He had always imagined that Tobi had some terrible scar that he didn't want people to see. It seemed things were the opposite he had kept his beauty hidden. Tobi looked at the small blush spreading over his sempai's cheeks. He smiled and the blush became much deeper on Deidara's face. He looked so beautiful when he smiled, like an angel fallen to earth. He closed his eyes shaking these thoughts out of his head.

"I'm sorry I looked at you, I just was so curious and…" Deidara began when a look from Tobi silenced him. "Don't worry about it." Tobi said his voice still that deep rumble that was so unusual of the child-like ninja he had known. It almost seemed like the mask had revealed a new side of him. He blushed heavily and focused evading the thoughts of his beauty in his head. Deidara's hair had fallen down in the night and the stark contrast between the two was obvious; but strangely they complemented each other. Deidara's long hair fell down to his chest, and Madara's fell a bit shorter. Many thought Deidara was a girl when they met him. Tobi had never said such a thing, which had earned him some respect from Deidara.

Deidara couldn't help but watch the Ninja which earned him a look of curiosity. "What is it?" Madara asked him. "You're just so beautiful." Deidara let these words slip through his lips and instantly his face was crimson. Madara smiled his eyes arching in a perfect ark. "Thank you I suppose though it is odd to call a man beautiful, don't you think?" Madara said with a smirk now coming to his lips. Deidara blushed putting a hand over his mouth hoping to hide some of the blush. "I suppose." He said looking back at Madara Uchiha. This was Itachi's uncle he reminded himself, it was strange for him to think this man beautiful. Though he knew it was strange is didn't stop him. He had never had these thoughts about Itachi, which was partly because of his emotionless personality. He closed his eyes for a moment trying to focus on the cold, anything to get his mind off of Madara. Madara seemed to sense this and spoke to Deidara, "What is it you seem so distracted."

"It's just strange seeing you without your mask." He said honestly. "I can slip it back on if you like…" Madara offered but was cut off. "No, don't put it back on." Deidara said much too quickly. Damn his good looks. He thought to himself blushing again. "Alright then, as you wish." He said. Madara figured that he would get used to his looks soon. Deidara didn't though, he found every time he looked at Madara he blushed again. "I don't think it's good for you to be blushing so much." He said looking at Deidara wondering if he might have a fever. Deidara shrugged, "It's keeping my face warm at least." And keeping the blood from going to other regions, he added silently in his mind. At least he could be thankful for that. Madara reached over feeling his forehead and Deidara blushed much more, "Are you blushing because of me?" Madara asked incredulously. Deidara moved his hand away looking at him with a silent gaze as his answer. He placed his head on his knees hiding some of the blush and warming his legs some. Madara nodded, "I see." He said his deep voice seeming louder than it was. He went to slip on his mask, and Deidara grabbed his hand before he could even touch his mask. "_No._" He said his voice firm. Then Madara blushed looking away quickly his long eyelashes shielding his eyes, "Alright." He said his tone quiet.

Madara just blushed, from me. Deidara got a smirk on his face thinking about that. "Wipe that smirk off your face." Madara said turning back around his face blushing now as well. "Oh do you have a fever? Let me check." Deidara said reaching out his hand and placing it on the side of his cheek. Now Madara blushed heavily, and Deidara smirked again, but soon his lips were covered by Madara's. The heat of their faces radiated between them. Deidara melted into the kiss tasting Madara's lips. Sparks seemed to fly as the two kissed. Deidara pulled himself up and wrapped his arms around Madara, the two still blushing heavily. Madara fell onto his back with Deidara now on top of him. He broke away for air just long enough for Deidara to think about what had just happened. He pulled back gasping for air; his face was a bright pink. He couldn't believe he had just kissed Madara, and more so he couldn't believe he had liked it. Madara looked at him pulling himself to his elbows and pulling Deidara back on him.

Now there was nothing to keep Deidara's blood to moving down to his hips and then down further. "Eager are we?" Madara said his voice seductive. Deidara blushed and pushed his lips against Madara's again.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura and who stood barely hidden among the trees, her pale peach colored hair shining against the moon. Ino walked over to where she sat. Sauske and Naruto were close to them, and as Ino walked over Sakura looked up with somewhat of a scowl. "Well I feel welcome." Ino muttered sarcastically. "Don't worry about Sakura. You know you two have never gotten along." Naruto said honestly which earned him a glare from Sakura. He ignored her best he could, and then he noticed Sauske looking to Ino's way. He closed his eyes again though, Sauske had taken a bad fall through the trees when his bandages had snagged on a branch. Finally as Sauske had come to he had called Sakura Itachi, and Naruto had felt horrible. He knew that no matter how much he tried to hide it, Sauske still loved his brother, and that would never change. Ino watched Naruto with a small amount of curiosity on her face. When he turned back to look at her, the attention had shifted to Sakura.

With Sakura distracted with fussing over Sauske Ino was free to take in her assets without worry of being noticed. Finally Sakura looked up, and Ino blushed heavily putting a hand over her cheeks. Sakura glared up at her not fooled by the sudden blush. Ino looked down at her, eyes getting bigger. "What the hell are you glaring at me for?" Ino asked looking at her. "You were looking down my shirt." Sakura said. "No I wasn't what am I to see there?" She asked looking at Sakura with a smirk on her face. "Ino you pig!" She said a red vein popping up on her forehead. Ino just laughed at her, and rolled her eyes. Sakura looked at her with another glare and this time Ino just smirked and looked back to Naruto.

"You see anything there I don't?" She asked gesturing to Sakura's chest. Naruto blushed heavily and was cut off by Sakura. "Enough! As if you have any more than I do." To that Ino rolled her eyes, "Well at least I don't have mosquito bites." She said putting a hand under one breast and lifting it so they both would bounce. Sakura looked back at her, she had enough. Sakura stood up, and aimed a punch for her pig face.

Ino dodged it barely and said, "Enough we don't have time to fight, we need to be tracking the Akatsuki not sitting here talking." Sakura had to agree with her for once and with a final glare she took off through the trees. Sauske looked fit enough to be able to follow a short distance behind. Ino took off after her, matching her step for step through the trees. She tried to keep herself hidden as much as possible though she imagined it wouldn't matter, the Akatsuki were some of the most powerful ninja around, and hiding from them would be useless.

Behind them she heard Naruto and Sauske. She smiled loving to feel the wind through her hair. It was wonderful to be able to feel so free if even for a short time.

With their lips still locked together Madara couldn't stop himself from nipping at Deidara's lips softly. Deidara moaned a bit as he felt Madara's hand circling his hard erection. "Please…" Deidara begged as Madara continued to tease him by rubbing it through his shorts. Deidara's solid nine inches was standing up fully ready to take Madara into it. He blushed realizing that this was the first time he had ever done anything. Madara noticed his blush and pulled back for a moment beginning to rub his cock up and down. Deidara moaned loudly his moan splitting the air of the small shelter. Madara loved the sound of his moans and began to go faster, pulling and twisting him. He slipped off his pants and began to trail kisses down to his hips, and then he took Deidara into his mouth for the first time. "Fuck!" Deidara moaned as he felt Madara's warm lips embrace his throbbing member. "That feels so good don't stop!" Deidara moaned as Madara pushed his head all the way down to the base. "Ahh!" He moaned as he finally came in Madara's mouth. Madara swallowed his cum still surprised when there was more in his mouth. He leaned up and began to kiss Deidara letting his taste his hot seed. Deidara took his seed into his mouth enjoying the sweet and salty taste, and swallowed it. Madara smiled as he felt Deidara's hand take his member into his palm. "Ooh!" Madara moaned softly as he felt him began to squeeze and rub it. It had been so long since Madara had been touched by another man. Deidara couldn't stop himself from moaning a bit as well. "That feels so good." Madara moaned as Deidara began to go faster. He couldn't stop himself from moaning. He loved the feeling of his hand on his soft foreskin, and farther down. His cock was a solid eleven inches and larger than Deidara's.

Madara moaned finally as he began to feel himself nearing his climax. He couldn't stop moans from ripping their way out of his throat. "Ahh!" He moaned as he finally came into Deidara's palm. Deidara smirked feeling the warmth of his cum. Several streams shot out before he finally stopped. He was panting and a shining sheen of sweat covered his body. Deidara loved the way his skin shone in the light, and he couldn't stop himself from reaching out to touch Madara's glistening abs. They were both entirely naked as they looked into each other's eyes. "I want you." Deidara said, as he could feel Madara slip a finger into his tight entrance. "You do, do you?" He said seductively. "Yes!" Deidara moaned as he felt another finger slip inside him moving in a scissoring motion. "Beg me then, tell me how much you want me." Madara said with a look of arrogance on his face. "Oh please Madara put your cock in me, I want it so bad." Madara couldn't hold himself back and pushed himself deep into Deidara's asshole. "Oh you're so tight!" Madara moaned loudly as he began to move slowly in and out of Deidara. Deidara moaned out loudly in both pain and pleasure. He could feel Madara getting larger from the pressure on his cock. He began to pound in and out of him quickly hitting Deidara's sensitive bundle of nerves each time he did. The pain was now completely gone from Deidara, and he felt nothing but pleasure. "Oh my god!" He moaned his cock fully erect as well. With one large thrust they both came. Deidara's asshole tightened around Madara causing him to cum deep within his ass. The seed spilled out over them both as Madara pulled out after a few more seconds. Madara's huge cock slowly went flaccid as he let it hang for a moment.

Deidara flipped Madara over, which caused a bit of a struggle. Madara was stronger but with Deidara on top of him he had the leverage. Deidara thrusted his large cock into Madara forcing several deep moans to come from his throat. There was no struggle as Deidara continued to fuck him mercilessly.


	4. Chapter 4

Ino began to hear something up ahead it sounded like voices. She stopped behind Sakura, and looked over to the girl. She was standing there wide eyed with an obvious nosebleed. "What is that?" She asked when suddenly she heard the moans for herself. Her eyes went wide as she recognized it was two male voices. Her eyes went wider when she heard those men saying things to each other. They could be fighting right? It sure didn't sound like fighting. Ino felt a stinging sensation in her nose and tasted blood in her throat. She knew that it wasn't fighting they were doing. She could tell by the urgency of the moans, and the way they kept moaning. She looked over to Sakura blood now running down her lips. The two stood there for a few minutes until the moans finally stopped. "Well one thing is for sure, I doubt they would expect an attack now." Ino said with a giggle. Sakura continued to look ahead wide eyed, and she finally responded, "We're not here to attack them just to gather surveillance." She reminded her. Ino rolled her eyes, she had only been kidding. "I'm not stupid enough to walk in and attack two Akatsuki members. Though I'm sure they're tired."

Sakura looked over at her and she couldn't help but giggle a little bit. Soon Naruto came up, and saw the two girls standing there. He pulled himself to a stop, and tried to signal the other girls to come on. They waved him over, and then Sakura noticed something, she couldn't hear Sauske's footsteps anymore. Naruto turned noticing at the same moment what she had, "Aww hell." He said as he saw Sakura take off full speed back into the trees.

Sauske stood, and in front of him was the brother he had thought to kill so many times. Over and over in his dreams he killed him, and now he finally had the chance. "Hello little brother." Itachi said something mocking in his tone. Sauske looked at him hatred in his eyes, "Hello Itachi." Just like that the battle began, Sauske began to come flying at him Kunai in hand. Itachi dodged so easily that he made it look like his brother was barely moving. "Don't force me to prove you how superior I am." Itachi said, and as his brother came flying with a punch aimed to his face. A look of fear came through his eyes for a split second before Itachi called, "Mangekyou Sharingan!"

Sakura, with Ino behind her, came flying through the forest searching for the lost member of team seven. She scoured the entire area and couldn't find him. She fell to her knees in a blinding rage, and said barely audible, "Damn it Sauske." Ino looked at Sakura on the ground tears of rage were pouring from her friend's eyes. She dropped down beside her and put her arms around Sakura. Sakura wrapped her arms around Ino as well, and the tears began silently falling.

_The world seemed to go black for a moment of peace before I found myself chained, with Itachi standing all around me. His eyes were prying as I realized I was hanging there naked on a cold metal platform. I began to shiver though; the air around me seemed to be burning. I recognized that my brother stood directly in front of me his eyes drinking me in while I hung chained. Itachi had a cruel smirk on his face as he finally walked forward with a Kunai in hand and placed them on either side of my head. "Why are you doing this to me?" Sauske asked his tone pleading almost. "Little brother, I have gone years without the pleasure of seeing you. Now you are begging me to set you free? I just can't do that." Itachi said licking the edge of the Kunai and slashing Sauske's neck very shallowly. "Mmm…" He moaned as he began to lick the thin trail of blood across his neck. "Stop it no! I don't want this you're my brother." Sauske pleaded. Itachi did nothing but laugh softly as he continued to lick the blood off of him. The blood began to run in trails down to his chest, and Itachi followed it licking his brother's nipple for a moment. He smirked when it hardened, and Itachi bit it lightly. Sauske could feel himself beginning to get erect. "Stop it Itachi please!" He said his body aching already from his touch. Itachi ignored him following the blood as it made a trail down to his stomach, and then farther below. He licked the blood up to his stomach kissing him down to his now fully erect penis. "N-no please." Sauske said as he felt his brother's mouth cover his entire penis in one motion. He moaned in both pleasure, and anger._

At the Akatsuki hideout things were rather quiet. "Ugh they have been gone for two days!" Kisame was telling Zetsu who nodded, "Their fine I'm sure." Zetsu looked back at Kisame trying to reassure him. Kisame looked at Zetsu then back at the ground. "I know their fine it's just weird is all." Kisame grumbled looking at the ground. Sasori moved into the room silent as always. "Tobi's probably driving Deidara crazy, with the storm their probably just trying to stay warm and dry." Somehow this set Kisame's mind at ease. Sasori had this effect on everyone; he could calm them even when they were upset.

Sasori himself was worried, but he wouldn't let others know that. He just kept quiet eating his ramen noodles. On the couch he felt weight slide in beside him. He looked up his mouth filled with noodles, and saw Konan watching him. No matter what he did he could never fool her, it was like a sense that she could feel people's emotions. Sasori looked back down and continued eating. "If you don't tell them how you feel one day you're going to bust." Konan said watching Sasori for a moment. "Aren't we all going to one day Konan?" He asked, and she sighed. Konan continued to watch him while he ate; she was confused by how someone who was a puppet could eat so much. "What is it?" Sasori asked his grey eyes searching hers for a moment. "Nothing just thinking." Konan said. "Well could you think without staring at me?" Sasori asked looking at her with a smirk on his face. "No." Konan said with a small smirk on her face. She loved making Sasori feel uncomfortable, and Sasori knew that better than anyone. "Okay well when you get done looking at me with bedroom eyes—"Konan glared at him her mouth falling open, but no sound would come out. She was beyond words at this point. "I am not looking at you with bed-room eyes." She hissed angrily. "Oh really you weren't I could have sword you were." Sasori said with a smirk at her. "I swear to god Sasori—"Konan said as her lips were covered by his. She gasped into the kiss, and soon melted into it. She loved the feel of his smooth lips against hers, as she felt his tongue push through her lips. She grabbed the back of his cloak pulling him closer to her. Kisame stood up promptly, followed by Zetsu they walked out of the room. "It's about damn time he made his move." Kisame whispered quietly to Zetsu.

Sasori was the first to pull back and rub his nose against hers while his fingernails trailed lightly up and down her spine. Konan felt like some insanity had been released when she kissed him. When Sasori pulled back she wrapped her arms around him, and Sasori put a finger up to her lips. "Shhh…" He said as he bent down and began to kiss her again. She moaned softly into the kiss and he continued to kiss her, braiding his fingers into her hair. "S-sasori!" She moaned softly against him she felt her body be lifted off of the couch, as he carried her to the bed-room.


	5. Chapter 5

Konan continued to kiss him while they moved into his bedroom. She felt him shedding his cloak; she reached out touching his chest. Her hands traveled down it, and she began to kiss him again. Her hands finally slid into his pants. She gripped his huge cock in her fingers. He moaned into the kiss pinning her under him. He pulled back watching her rub his cock. He moaned several times loving the feeling of her soft hands around his cock. He began to leak lubrication, and Konan blushed heavily. Sasori met her eyes lovingly and pulled his pants down. She took off her cloak revealing her large breasts. Her nipples were erect through her purple tank top. Sasori took a smooth hand and reached into Konan's shirt. She blushed feeling him begin to knead her breasts. As he took her nipple between his index finger and thumb she began to moan heavily. Her eyes closed and her mouth opened as she began to kiss him. She pulled her hand off of Sasori's cock and he looked down at her with a smile. He began to kiss her again but pulled back for moment breathing into her ear, "Do you want me." He asked searching her eyes. "Yes, Sasori yes." She said and he pulled off her top. He began to lick down to her chest and as his tongue circled one nipple his hand played with the other. She sucked in a breath quickly moaning at the feeling of him on top of her.

Slowly his hand traveled up her leg, and then all the way up into her panties. Konan moaned loudly as his fingers began to circle her swollen clit. She spread her legs a bit wider as he began to probe and feel how wet she was. He looked into her eyes, and she looked back her eyes begging him to insert a finger. He obliged, and feeling how tight she was he licked his lips. His grey eyes looked deep into hers, and she blushed heavily arching her back as she felt him hit her g-spot. "You sure about this?" He asked. "More than I've been sure of anything." She said looking down at him. He slid off her skirt and underwear, and looked into her eyes before he began to rub his head against her opening. Slowly and very gently he pushed into her. Konan nearly screamed feeling how huge he was. He began to pump in and out kissing her, and swallowing her moans. "Oh!" She moaned as he began to get faster and harder. She could feel he was holding back and she gave him a small nod. He began to push in fast and deep, and she screamed as her hymen broke. He continued to go faster then, and she moaned feeling complete pleasure. "Y-you're so good keep going!" She moaned heavily as he began to moan as well. She was so tight around his huge cock, and she felt amazing. He began to feel her tightening up, and she threw back her head moaning loudly. "Oh Fuck! Sasori harder, harder!" She screamed as he began to pound her. With three good thrusts she came, moaning as she felt her body shake and her back arch. "Sasori!" She moaned loudly as she felt herself climax. He came as well then pulling out and coming over her stomach. "Konan!" He moaned as he felt his hot seed spill over her. She pulled him close to her kissing him intensely. "I love you." He smiled looking down at her, "And I love you, with every heart that's still beating." He said softly.

Outside in the cold Deidara had rolled over breathing heavily and panting. Madara lay beside him doing the same. Madara's body ached from the long and hard fucking Deidara had given him. "You are so amazing." Madara said rolling over. His asshole was so tight and puckered from their fun. Deidara smiled rolling over and kissing him on the head; he cuddled him to his chest softly. "I love you." He said kissing his hair again. Madara blushed looking up at him, "I love you too." He said blushing still. Deidara couldn't help but smile at him as they lay there. Both their bodies were covered in sweat and cum, and the smell of sex held in the air. "Let's go outside and wash off." He said with a wink. Deidara stood up, trying to walk straight. He winced with each step he took; he was in pain from his virgin asshole being fucked. He stood in the rain and felt his tight anus begin to loosen from the feeling of the cold water hitting him. Madara felt the same as he stood there the cold rain washing over him.

_Itachi's eyes looked up at his brothers as he continued to take him in deep within his throat. "Oh please stop please." Sauske begged but his brother knew he didn't mean in. Sauske was writing in pleasure and trying to keep his head still to the kunai didn't cut him. Itachi watched those eyes, seeing them close as he tilted his head back moaning. Itachi continued to go up and down on his base before pulling back. Then Sauske got a hold on himself, and he looked at his brother with disgust and hate. "Oh now don't lie to your brother you were moaning like my bitch." Itachi said as he took the Kunai out of the cold metal. Sauske snarled looking at his brother. "Now I'm going to have you screaming, while I make you my bitch." Sauske's eyes were filled with hate as he felt his brother lift both of his legs. He wrapped them around his stomach, and Sauske ground his teeth as he knew what was about to happen. Itachi shoved his entire length into his brother, and Sauske screamed. He began to pound in and out of him, and Sauske moaned in both pain and pleasure. "Ahh…" Sauske moaned in both extreme pleasure and pain. His brother smirked, "You're so tight. I'm surprised you haven't been fucked before little-brother." Itachi said watching his face, and taking pleasure from the way he squirmed. He was supporting his full weight on him while he pounded in and out of him. Itachi loved the sound of their skin slapping so hard, and the feel of his brother wrapped around his throbbing erection. Sauske gasped for air once and moaned, "Itachi!" He came on his brother's stomach, and Itachi smirked again. "That's right bitch, come for me." Sauske wasn't listening the intense pleasure of his first orgasm was washing over him. "Ooh master." Sauske moaned, and Itachi smirked fully then, "Yes." He said as he too came deep inside of Sauske._


	6. Chapter 6

_As Itachi rubbed his fingers around Sauske's asshole he smirked and finally he pulled his cock out. "So do you still hate me little brother?" He pursed seductively into his ear. "No… no I don't." He realized. Sauske looked up to his brother and said, "I love you." Itachi's eyes filled with tears these were the words he had longed to hear for so long. "I love you too Sauske-kun." He said with a small smile, as a tear ran down his face. "Don't cry Itachi-Sama, I don't want to make you sad." Sauske said wishing he could reach up and wipe his tears away. "Sadness isn't what I'm feeling." Itachi said as he buried his face in the hollow of his brother's shoulder._

Madara stood with Deidara in the rain, breathing in the cold wet air. "Amazing isn't it?" He asked his voice deep as he looked over to his lover. "What?" Deidara asked turning his face up to the sky and watching the rain fall down, with small _pit-pats_. "The bloodshed in this forest, all the hate here, and yet with one sweep the rain seems to cleanse it all away." He said looking over to Deidara. He smiled, and nodded looking back. "Come on; let's get back inside the shelter." He said. Madara nodded and began to follow him through the small path and back into the shelter. Inside the wood it was cold and damp, but not unbearably so. Deidara lay down his blonde hair splaying in every angle imaginable over Madara's lap. Madara reached a hand out stroking his hair lovingly and looking into his eyes. For once in his life he was happy, completely satisfied by the way things were, it was a wonderful feeling. He looked down into Deidara's eyes and kissed him softly across the lips. "Your love is everything I need." Madara whispered softly into his hair. Deidara blushed and replied back in a barely audible whisper, "You are everything." He said simply and blushed finding comfort in the tangle of Madara's raven hair. The scent of the rain was around them, and everything seemed so new and clear. The only sound was the lulling rhythm on the rain…

"We can't continue looking Sakura." Ino said her voice tired and deflated. Sakura stopped and turned looking at Ino, she couldn't hold back the tears falling but it all blended into the rain. "We have been through too much; I can't give up on him now." Sakura said a sob breaking through her voice. "Sakura he will come back to us believe it!" Naruto said trying to cheer her up. Sakura closed her eyes wishing that she felt it was true. "I can't believe it Naruto, why would he just disappear?" Sakura asked opening her green eyes and looking lost. "He has his own reasons, but I know he sure as hell wouldn't want us wasting time on him." Ino said the tone of her voice wistful. "You're right." Sakura said turning to her friend. "He wouldn't want us wasting our time on him." Sakura repeated and turned walked through the rain with a look of defiance on her face. Ino couldn't help but let a small smile creep on to her lips. It was about damn time that she saw the fight in Sakura she was used to. "We're going to need to find somewhere to sleep for the night." Naruto nodded agreeing with Ino. Sakura turned to them both, and let out a sigh. "I can only think of one place." She said with a wince. "Ikebana Cave." They all three said at once. Out of all the places on earth that hell could be, Naruto was sure this one had to be it. He closed his eyes for a moment suppressing a sigh. He hated the cave, but if it's the only place they could find shelter then so be it.

The three of them arrived cold tired and hungry. Ino pulled herself into the cave, and looked around. They would only stay in the mouth, because the unstable ground could cause them to fall in the crevice in the cave. "What is there to eat?" Ino asked for a moment. Naruto pulled out a small package of food that would turn into enough for three of them once it was soaked in water. "Instant noodles." He said. This was all that the four of them, now three, had eaten since the beginning of their journey. "Great." Ino said. Eating noodles that were seasoned was great, but these tasted like stale wet card-board. Naruto opened the package, and they set the noodles in a pool that was collecting at the mouth of the cave. The water should be safe this far from the cities. Naruto thought to himself. Ino looked at the noodles with disgust, but it was better than starving. The game was scarce, and most of it was either dangerous, or nearly impossible to catch. Sakura sat down beside of Ino, and looked over at her. "What is it?" Ino asked looking at her friend. "Thank you for earlier." Sakura said with a small sad smile. "No problem." Ino said looking back at the rain pouring outside. Maybe it was her imagination but Sakura imagined the rain was crying for their lost friend.

Ino and Sakura sat on the cold hard ground for a long time, neither of them saying anything. Finally Ino stretched out on the cold ground, "Sakura?" Ino asked with a small look her friends direction. "Yes?" She asked looking down at her. "You know, even though this mission has sucked beyond belief. I have been glad to see you again." Ino said with a small smile. "You too Ino." Sakura said, and to her surprise she had meant it. They had arguments, and the two of them disagreed on almost everything, but it was still nice to know each other. Sakura lay down beside Ino looking into her eyes for a moment. Ino ran her hand through Sakura's short hair and she smiled, "I like it short." She said. Sakura smiled, "Yeah it's a lot easier to take care of." Ino giggled, "I'm sure it is." The sounds of the rain couldn't drown out the laughter they shared for a moment. Ino closed her eyes, and she was shocked to feel fingers running through her own hair. It was a nice feeling she had to admit. "Ino?" Sakura said. "Hmmm…?" Ino replied half sleepy. Sakura blushed looking down at her, "You're a really great friend." She admitted with a small smile. Ino sat up looking over to her friend, and she blushed softly. "You are too Sakura." She felt her hand move as of her own accord. She pushed it into Sakura's short hair and began to kiss her. The kiss was long and passionate, full of all the emotions they had been holding back. "I love you." Ino whispered into the kiss. "I love you too." Sakura whispered back as the two kissed the rain falling outside of their own little paradise. Naruto stood a few feet from the entrance of the camp with tears in his eyes, "Sauske." He whispered as one spilled over.


	7. Chapter 7

((Note: Sorry about the long absence from FF. I'll be updating several stories as I have time. ~Shy no Jutsu))

"I never thought this would be a happy place." Ino said dawn spreading its finger tips over the horizon. It seemed neither of them could sleep, so they had kept watch in the tall trees surrounding the cave. "You're telling me." Sakura said there were light circles beneath her eyes. The sun began to peek farther over the horizon, and spread through the forest. The birds began to chatter, and sing. "Someone's going to be grumpy." Sakura said with a groan. Ino looked at her with curiosity in her voice. "So you two have been on all night missions before?" Sakura nodded, "Not many, but let's just say I know that Naruto isn't generally a morning person." They could see the mouth of the cave from their watching post. "Well we might as well head back I'm just about hungry enough to eat a bat."

Jumping down from the branches Sakura noticed that where Naruto had been sleeping was empty. Her eyes widened slightly. _Who would want to kidnap Naruto_? She wondered silently. Ino wasn't far behind her, and noticed the empty sleeping bag as well. Sakura ventured into the entrance of the cave, her green eyes searching the darkness. "Naruto?" She called her voice echoing eerily off the walls. There was no reply, but she could hear footsteps coming through the woods. She rested her fingers on the pouch for her Kunai. Ino turned looking through the trees to see if she could spot the blonde ninja coming their way.

The footsteps got closer and stopped, "I swear if this is another one of his jokes I'm going to kill him." Sakura said her voice low. Dread knotted in her stomach, as she looked over the land-scape. "Get down!" Ino shouted. Sakura heard the whirr of a kunai slice past her ear. "You?" Sakura screamed as she could clearly make out the shape of Itachi standing in the forest. "I could have easily hit you from such a short distance. It seemed your team isn't as strong as I had heard." Itachi's deep voice rumbled. Beside him stood Sauske unscathed, "Let him go!" Sakura said her voice dropping to a near growl. "Oh I'm not keeping him prisoner, am I Sauske-kun?" Sauske smirked watching the anger and pain on Sakura's face. "Not at all." Sauske said with a smile at his brother. "What did you do with Naruto?" Ino said her voice dangerous. "He isn't hurt. Come with us willingly and he won't be." Itachi said. Sakura and Ino exchanged a look, and approached the Akatsuki member, and their former team mate.

"Traitor!" Ino shouted at Sauske. Sauske grabbed her from behind, and pulled her arms behind her back. "You sons of a bitch!" Ino screamed at them both. "Gag her." Sauske said looking at Itachi. "With pleasure." Itachi responded taking out a piece of fabric and putting it inside of her mouth, and tying it tightly. He then bound her hands and put a blind-fold over her eyes. Sakura stood still in horror, with tears stinging her eyes. "How could you? How could you!" She screamed flying at Sauske with a Kunai in hand. As she flew towards them Itachi moved in front of his brother and slapped her with such force she flew back a few feet. While she lay on the ground Itachi wrapped his legs around her stomach, and knocked the kunai from her hand. He wrapped her hands, gagged her mouth, and blindfolded her. She began to struggle in his grasp, and he grabbed her head and slammed it to his knee. Sakura was dazed enough for Itachi to grab her and begin to drag her through the forest. Itachi reached his hand into his cloak and pulled out a small communication device. "Slash his back." He said. Sakura began to struggle again, trying to make any noise. "Don't move!" Itachi hissed and Sakura stopped in fear of being injured again. "Now if you hadn't tried to struggle Naruto would have been fine." Itachi said his voice flat and emotionless. Sakura felt her eyes sting with tears, as they fell against the black fabric of her blind-fold.

Madara and Deidara lay on the floor of the tent. "Do you think we can head home today?" Deidara asked looking at Madara. "Yeah, I'm sure the Akatsuki are worried about us." Madara said rolling his eyes. "Aw come on, they aren't that bad." Deidara said looking over to Madara. "Please tell me that you hear that too." Madara said looking at Deidara. Who nodded, he heard footsteps through the forest headed their way.

"What the hell is that?" Sauske asked seeing a small structure that blended in almost perfectly with the forest. "Come on let's go check it out."


End file.
